Suda Masaki
Perfil thumb|310px|Suda Masaki *'Nombre:' 菅田 将暉 (すだまさき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Suda Masaki *'Nombre real:' 菅生 大将 (すごう たいしょう) / Sugo Taisho *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Estatura:' 176 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia: '''Padres y dos hermanos menores *'Sello discográfico:' Sony Music Japan *'Agencia:' Top Coat Dramas *Perfect World (Fuji TV, 2019) ep.10 *3 Nen A Kumi: Ima kara Minasan dake no Sotsugyoshiki desu (Hulu, 2019) *3 Nen A Kumi (NTV, 2019) *Manpuku (NHK, 2018-2019) *dele (TV Asahi, 2018) *Todome no Parallel (Hulu, 2018) *Todome no Kiss (NTV, 2018) *Jimi ni Sugoi! DX (NTV, 2017) *Yo ni mo Kimyouna Monogatari: 2017 Spring Special (2017) *Teiichi no Kuni: Gakuseigai no Kissaten (Fuji TV, 2017) *Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Michibikareshi Shichinin (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Super Salaryman Saenai-shi (NTV, 2017) ep.10 *Jimi ni Sugoi! (NTV, 2016) *Death Note NEW GENERATION (Hulu, 2016) *Uchuu no Shigoto (Amazon Prime, 2016) *Love Song (Fuji TV, 2016) *Tamiou (TV Asahi, 2015) *Chanpon Tabetaka (NHK, 2015) *Kageri Yuku Natsu (WOWOW, 2015) *Hatachi to Ippiki (NHK, 2015) *Mondai no Aru Restaurant (Fuji TV, 2015) *Shinigami-kun (TV Asahi, 2014) *Gochisousan (NHK, 2013-2014) *35-sai no Koukousei (NTV, 2013) *Nakuna, Hara-chan (NTV, 2013) *Akutou (Fuji TV, 2012) *Riyuu (TBS, 2012) *Resident~5-nin no Kenshui (TBS, 2012) ep.7 *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2012 Aru Natsu no Dekigoto (Fuji TV, 2012) *Rich Man, Poor Woman (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.6 *Summer Rescue (TBS, 2012) *Blackboard (TBS, 2012) *Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) ep.9 *Runaway ~Aisuru Kimi no Tame ni~ (TBS, 2011) *Don Quixote (NTV, 2011) ep.5-10 *Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta (Fuji TV, 2011) *Juui Dolittle (TBS, 2010) *HAMMER SESSION! (TBS, 2010) *Kamen Rider W (TV Asahi, 2009) Temas para Dramas *''Machigai Sagashi tema para Perfect World (2019) *''Sayonara Elegy'' tema para Todome no Kiss (NTV, 2018) Películas *Ito (2020) *Taro no Baka (2019) *Mada Koko ni Iru (2019) *The Great War of Archimedes (2019) *Ikiteru Dake de, Ai (2018) *Gintama 2 (2018) *Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun (2018) *Hibana (2017) *Aa, Koya 2 (2017) *Gintama (2017) *Uchiage Hanabi, Shita Kara Miru Ka? Yoko Kara Miru Ka? (2017) voz de Norimichi Shimada *Aa, Koya (2017) *Teiichi no Kuni (2017) *Kiseki: Sobito of that Day (2017) *Nanimono (2016) *Drowning Love (2016) *Death Note: Light Up The New World (2016) *Setoutsumi (2016) *Nijyuu Seikatsu (2016) *Destruction Babies (2016) *Lost and Found (2016) *Pink and Gray (2016) *Assassination Classroom: Graduation (2016) *Akegarasu (2015) *Piece of Cake (2015) *Assassination Classroom (2015) *Chokolietta (2015) *Princess Jellyfish (2014) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun Parte 2 (2014) *Hidamari no Kanojo (2013) *The Light Shines Only There (2014) *Daily Lives of High School Boys (2013) *Backwater (2013) *Osama to Boku (2012) *Kirin no Tsubasa: Gekijoban Shinzanmono (2012) *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze and OOO Movie Taisen Mega Max (2011) *OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (2011) *Koukou Debut (2011) *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider OOO & W feat. Skull Movie War Core (2010) *Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate(2010) *Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 (2009) *Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009) Teatro *'2019:' Calígula (カリギュラ 舞台) papel de Caligula *'2017:' Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead (ローゼンクランツとギルデンスターンは死んだ 舞台) papel de Guildenstern *'2014:' NINAGAWA×SHAKESPEARE LEGEND I Romeo and Juliette (ロミオとジュリエット 舞台) papel de Romeo *'2012: '''Romeo and Juliette (ロミオとジュリエット 舞台) papel de Mercucio *'2011: Tumbling vol.2 (タンブリングvol.2舞台) *'2010: '''Tumbling (タンブリング舞台) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.3x45,83-84 *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.129, 230, 298, 381, 391 Anuncios *'2019: Attack Zero junto a Matsuzaka Tori, Kaku Kento, Mamiya Shotaro Y Sugino Yosuke *'2018:' ASAHI BREWERIES *'2018: '''Toyota Motor Corolla Sports *'2018:' Adastria Co. niko and... *'2016:' Morinaga DARS *'2016:' Sumitomo Life 1UP *'2016:' Yoshinoya *'2016:' Coca Cola Fanta *'2016:' Kao Men's Biore *'2016: Gunze BODY WILD *'''2015: Cygames Granblue Fantasy *'2015:' KDDIau *'2015:' Recruit Lifestyle *'2015:' Yamaha Motor Co. *'2015: '''Japan Sports Promotion Center Videos Musicales *OKAMOTO'S - Dancing Boy (2019) *Huwie Ishizaki (石崎ひゅーい) - Period / ピリオド (2018) *Narumi Shokichi (鳴海荘吉) - Nobody's Perfect (2010) *Aya Kamiki w TAKUYA - W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ (2009) *Sonar Pocket - Tomodachi ni Okuru Uta / 友達に贈る歌 (2009) Discografía 'Álbums' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' DVD's *SUDA MASAKI LIVE＠LIQUIDROOM 2018.11.15 Colaboraciones *Kiritani Kenta (桐谷健太)×'Suda Masaki''' - Asakusa Kid / 浅草キッド (2017) *Yonezu Kenshi - Haiiro to Ao (+'Suda Masaki') / 灰色と青（ ＋菅田将暉 ）(2017) Tours *Masaki Suda Premium 1st TOUR 2018 Reconocimientos *'2019 The 56th Galaxy Awards:' Premio Individual por dele y 3 Nen A Kumi *'2019 100th Television Drama Academy Awards (Winter):' Mejor Actor (1er Lugar) por 3 Nen A Kumi *'2019 27th Hashida Prize Award Ceremony:' Hashida Prize por Todome no Kiss y dele *'2019 Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix Winter:' Mejor Actor por 3 Nen A Kumi *'2018 The Annual CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE:' Mejor Actor junto Yamada Takayuki por dele *'2018 13th CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE:' Mejor Actor por dele *'2018 Osaka Cinema Festival:' Mejor Actor *'2018 SPACE SHOWER MUSIC AWARDS:' Mejor Colaboración Yonezu Kenshi – Haiiro to Ao (+ Suda Masaki) *'2017 41st Japan Academy Prize: '''Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role *'2017 91st Kinema Junpo Best Ten:' Mejor Actor *'2017 72nd Mainichi Film Award:' Mejor Actor *'2017 42nd Hochi Film Award: Mejor Actor *'2017 26th Japanese Professional Movie Awards: '''Mejor Actor *'2017 30th Nikkan Sports Film Award: 'Mejor Actor *'2017 26th Tokyo Sports Film Award: Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2017 38th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2016 GQ Men of the Year' *'2016 40th Elan D'or Awards:' Premio Revelación *'2015 1st Confidence Awards Drama Award:' Mejor Actor *'2015 24th Japanese Movie Critics Awards: '''Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2014 National Eiren Prize Award:' Mejor Actor *'2014 10th Osaka Cinema Festival: Mejor Actor de Reparto *'''2014 29th Takasaki Film Festival: Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2014 6th TAMA Film Awards: '''Mejor Actor *'2014 81st The Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2014 18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2013 37th Japan Academy Award:' Actor Rookie del Año Curiosidades *'Educación:' Osaka Prefectural Ikeda High School. *'Habilidades:' Fútbol americano. *'Aficiones:' Tocar la guitarra, el piano, bailar y ver dibujos animados. *En la escuela era parte del club de fútbol americano. *Hizó su debut como cantante el 21 de marzo de 2017. *Le gusta mucho ir al sentō (baño público o sauna). *Su sueño cuando fue estudiante era ser profesor de matemáticas. *Entre sus comidas favoritas están las que incluyen lácteos y la comida francesa. *La canción Long Hope Philia se usará para la película animada ''My Hero Academia THE MOVIE: Futari no Hero. *Dobló la voz al japonés del personaje de Shazam en la película "Shazam!". *La canción Machigai Sagashi fue escrita, compuesta y producida por Yonezu Kenshi. *Protagonizará el cortometraje "Mada Koko ni Iru" junto a Nakajima Sena y dirigida por Sometani Shota. Es una historia de fantasía sobre el encuentro de un hombre que vive en un mundo soleado y una mujer que vive en un mundo lluvioso. Enlaces *Perfil (Top Coat) *Suda Masaki Music *Perfil (Sony Music) *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Suda Masaki.jpg Suda Masaki 2.jpg Suda Masaki 3.png Suda_Masaki_4.jpg Suda_Masaki_5.jpg Suda Masaki 6.jpg Suda Masaki 7.jpg Suda Masaki 8.jpg Videografía Archivo:Suda Masaki - Mita Koto mo Nai Keshiki-0|Mita Koto mo Nai Keshiki Archivo:Suda Masaki - Baka ni Natchatta no ka na|Baka ni Natchatta no ka na Archivo:Suda Masaki - Kokyuu|Kokyuu Archivo:Suda Masaki - Sayonara Elegy|Sayonara Elegy Archivo:Suda Masaki - Long Hope Philia|Long Hope Philia Archivo:Suda Masaki - Machigai Sagashi (まちがいさがし)|Machigai Sagashi Archivo:Suda Masaki - Kiss Dakede (キスだけで) feat. Aimyon|Kiss Dakede feat. Aimyon Categoría:TOP COAT Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActor Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JDebut2017